bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Knysho, Heathyr
Heathyr Knysho, known by her honor name of Quickstep, was a Knyden refugee that became involved with the Antrixian Resistance during the Imperial occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth during the Galactic Civil War. Heathyr volunteeered to become a member of the Shadow Wardens and was one of the first Wardens to make official contact with Graydon Strykia late in 1 ABY. History Born during the early days of the Imperial Occupation of the Commonwealth, Heathyr grew up under the constant threat of the Empire. While her species, the Knyden weren't severely oppressed by the Imperials, she still witnessed the brutal policing actions that frequently occurred. Heathyr grew up hearing the fabled tales of the Jinsai and their noble deeds, from before they were nearly wiped out. By chance, when she was thirteen, Heathyr stumbled across a cell of the Antrixian Resistance on Knydia. Without hesitation, Heathyr joined the Resistance and was soon transferred off Knydia to the Resistance Fleet, operating around the Maridis Nebula. During her time with the Resistance, Heathyr began training with a handful of the remaining Jinsai that were in hiding. She was handpicked by Tessa Strykia to become a member of the Shadow Wardens. When her training was complete, Heathyr was assigned to track down the Strykia twins, Allyson and Graydon. While following a lead on an Antrixian female working near Son Tau, she stumbled across another lead which led her to the Mid Rim, particularly, the Manchi Sector. After months of tracking, Heathyr eventually gained transport to the shadowport, Phantom Station. There, Heathyr located Graydon Strykia. With the news of Draygan Strykia's death, Heathyr pledged her services to Graydon, acting as one of his bodyguards. With the formation of the Shadow Wolves, Heathyr was one of the first to be considered a member of Graydon's Grey Guard. Heathyr was often present as a guard, accompanying Graydon whenever he allowed her. Heathyr would train with Moraine Strykia-Sandoval from time-to-time and came to regard the former head of the Grey Guard as a great teacher and friend. Appearance and Personality Despite her age, Heathyr was known as being patient and steadfast. Often quiet, Heathyr felt that she needed to serve, rather than advise more often than not. She considered her duty to the High Lord and the Commonwealth to be the ultimate achievement of honor for herself, something she proudly did. Heathyr was small and petite, even for a Knyden. This often assisted her with sneaking through the shadows. She was considered to be one of the more attractive of her species. RPG D6 Stats Type: Shadow Warden DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 5D+2, Melee Combat 4D+2, (s)Melee Combat: Shaodengia Martial Arts 7D+1, Thrown Weapons 5D KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 5D, Cultures 3D+2, Languages 5D, Streetwise 6D+1, Willpower 6D+2 MECHANICAL 2D Communications 4D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D, Sensors 4D, Swoop Operations 5D, Walker Operations 3D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 4D+1, Con 6D, Persuasion 6D, Search 6D+2, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 5D+1, Brawling 5D, (s)Brawling: Shaodengia Martial Arts 7D, Lifting 5D, Stamina 7D TECHNICAL 3D+1 Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Demolition 4D, First Aid 5D+2 Special Abilities: Stealth: Due to the female Knyden’s lithe body frame, they are light and quick on their feet. Female Knydens receive +2D bonus to their sneak skill. Acute Senses: Knyden eyesight, smell, and hearing are all exceptional, having not digressed over their evolutionary cycle. Knydens receive a +1D bonus to all Perception and search skill rolls. Special Balance: Because of their lithe body structure, female Knyden are able to shift and maintain their balance better than most species. Female Knydens receive a +1D bonus to their climbing/jumping, acrobatics, or other actions requiring balance. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Delicate Build: Knyden body structure is lighter than that of humans, therefore Knydens suffer a -1D to resist physical damage. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 16 Move: 11 Equipment: DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Knyden Quickblades (STR+1D+2), Comlink, Brown Cloak, Backpack Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters